


Other Ringtones

by AnAngryRat



Series: Ringtones [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like to loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ringtones

Tenth Attack

Can’t read my/Can’t read my/ No he can’t read my poker face

Derek grimaces and answers the phone. 

“I thought we were done with this?”

“You under estimated how pissed I was about Barney.”

Stiles is the one to hang up. Derek sighs and hits his head repeatedly on the table. 

Eleventh Attack

Oh, maybe he’s no Romeo/But he’s my lovin’ one man show/Oh, Whoa, let’s hear it for the boy. 

Derek quickly unlocks the phone and holds it to his ear with his shoulder so he can continue reading his new folklore book.

“Stiles?”

“Derek, my love, my darling, please kick out your roommates so I can sex you up.”

“…”

“What?”   
“Nothing, just give me a moment to redirect my blood flow. Let you in in five.”

 

Twelfth Attack

Love songs suck and fairy tales aren’t true/And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you. 

Stiles reaches for his phone and looks at Derek, eyebrow raised in question. He shrugs and turns over pulling the covers with him. 

“Hello?”

“It’s Cora.”

“Hi Cora! What’s up? It’s six a.m. and I’m not as happy as I sound.” He can practically see her wince on the other end of the phone.

“There’s no more food can you ask Derek to drop by the grocery store on his way back,” Cora asks tersely.

“No problemo.”

“Kay, bye.”

Stiles lets out a surprised laugh. Derek turns over to face him question written over his face.

“You’re family’s hungry. Go feed them and let out your inner mom.”

Derek tackles him. 

Thirteenth Attack

No one knows what it’s like/ To be the bad man/ To be the sad man/ Behind blue eyes

The pack turn to look at him. Derek shrugs it off though internally he’s kind of freaking out. He’s not sure they have figured out the ringtone war going on, but the judgment written across their faces tell him otherwise. 

He pulls out his phone. 

“Yes? “ he answers tersely. 

“Derek where’s the book on wendigo’s,” Peter asks coldly. Derek grimaces in surprise. Stiles changed his contacts ringtones too. 

“Under the table,” Derek says, blatantly trying to be as obscure as possible so hopefully the room full of teenagers won’t laugh at him. 

“Got it, bye.” 

Peter hangs up. Derek turns to glare at Stiles who has a shit eating grin smeared across his face.

“Was that Peter?” Scott asks. Derek rolls his eyes of course Scott would ask. The entire group breaks out in giggles. Derek slugs Stiles in the arm. He just laughs harder. 

Fourteenth Attack

With our hearts a thumpin and you/ My brown eyed girl/ You my brown eyed girl.

Sheriff Stilinski looks sardonically at his son, from across the table. Stiles glares at his phone, but answers it anyway.

“Lydia?”

The Sheriff cracks a smile before continuing to eat his veggie ridden pasta.

“There’s a pack meeting today about the harpies, where are you?” Stiles face scrunches up in confusion.

“I told Derek to tell you guys I couldn’t-oh!” Stiles smirks puckishly. The older Stilinski watches his son in amusement.

“Well, whatever, be here tomorrow,” Lydia finishes the conversation for them.

There’s a moment of silence while Stiles strategizes his next plan.

The Sheriff shakes his head. 

“Be safe. “

Stiles smiles reassuringly.

“Always.”

Fifteenth /Sixteenth Attack (The days of silence.)

Stiles calls Derek, watching him from his place at the coffee shop and hears nothing. Derek freezes momentarily before reaching for his phone. He barely glances at it before turning to Stiles and giving him a malicious smirk. Stiles narrows his eyes. Two can play at that game.

*

Stiles is playing words with friends against himself on Derek’s phone when a horrible awful idea comes to him. Derek walks into the room in only a pair of boxer briefs moments later. Stiles smiles gleefully, before strutting towards him. 

Stiles kisses him slow and dirty. He takes his time, rubbing up against him, biting a hickey on his neck, just the way Derek likes it. Derek starts pushing him towards the bed pulling on his hoody. That’s when Stiles put his plan into action. He pulls Derek’s phone from his pocket, while doing his best to suck a hickey on the werewolf. He slides his hand into Derek’s boxers, looking up at him from under his lashes. Stiles shoots him a grin filled with malice. He shoves Derek’s phone into his briefs. While Derek flinches in confusion, he hits the auto dial on his own phone. The noise of a vibrating phone fills the room. 

Stiles bolts for the door slamming it shut behind him. He only takes a moment to bask in the stream of curse words and grunts from the room, before running out of there like a bat out of hell. 

Seventeenth Attack

I just had sex and it felt soooo good/ (Felt so good)

Stiles falls out of his chair in surprise. He then spends an eternity writhing on the ground trying to pull his phone out of his pocket to shut it off. The entire lecture room is staring at him, and he’s pretty sure he would have been kicked out if the lecturer wasn’t laughing so hard. As soon as the damn thing is out of his pocket he turns it off and returns to his seat blushing furiously. 

It takes ten whole minutes before the professor is able to collect himself, and start again.

Stiles checks his phone after a while. It’s a text.

Meeting tonight.-Derek

Stiles head hits his desk with a deafening thud. 

Eighteenth Attack

BEEDOO/BEEDO/BEEDO/BEEDO

Chris Argent turns his flesh flaying look of disapproval on Derek so fast, Derek’s surprised he didn’t get whiplash. Derek cautiously pulls out his phone pointedly ignoring Argent. 

“Yes?” 

“The wendigo’s at the school. Again,” Stiles whispers. His shoes squeak on the tiled floor through the phone. Goddammit, Stiles. Derek punches a tree. Of course he would be at the school. Of course.

“Get o-“

“Pay backs a bitch ain’t it.”

The phone line went dead. Derek quickly resets his phone to silent, turning to Argent to relay the information, before heading towards the school. 

Nineteenth Attack

If Heaven and Hell decide/ That they both are satisfied/Illuminate the “No’s on their vacancy signs/ If there’s no beside you/ When your soul embarks/ Then I will follow you into the dark

Stiles dives for his phone. Or attempted to dive for his phone. His arm is still broken in three places and the cast wasn’t doing much for his already lacking dexterity. Alas he still gets it open in time for a breathless hello.

“…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“…”

Stiles walks over to the window and awkwardly opens it up one handed. He leans out and looks over at Derek sitting dejectedly on the roof. Stiles smiles warmly at the sight of him.

“You look like a kicked puppy.” 

Derek refuses to look at him. Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Look, either you can brood inside the house, ooorrr I can attempt to break my other arm to go sit next you.”

Derek turns his back to him trying to hide his smirk.

“I need a hug, you need a hug, but it’ll be difficult to fulfill these needs when you’re being batman on the roof.”

Derek gives him half a smile before getting up to climb in.

 

Twentieth/Final Attack 

You gotta spend some time, Love/ You gotta spend some time with me/ And I’ll know you’ll find ,love/ I will possess your heart. 

Derek answers his phone quickly.

“I surrender but-”

“Hah!!” Stiles cries in victory over him.

“I surrender but let me do this first.”

“Wha-“ 

Derek hangs up on him and quickly calls him back.

My song is love, and love alone/ And I’ve got to get that message home.

Stile opens his window and looks out at him. 

“You sappy ass, fuckface.”

“Says the man who used “I Will Possess Your Heart.”

Stiles glares at him for a bit before grinning at him like a loony.

“Let’s go inside and make mad passionate love before dad gets home, and stop playing this game.” 

Derek just kisses him in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there's problem with the lyrics or if you're curious about the songs.


End file.
